


The list

by vilistmu



Category: kabby - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Kabby, Multi, Party, beginning, fashion agency
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilistmu/pseuds/vilistmu
Summary: Abigail Griffin is chancellor Jaha's assistant. She has to organized a list of paid guests (models) for the Wells ( Jaha's son) birthday party. The owner of the fashion agency is Marcus Kane, and Eric Jackson his assistant. Abigail Griffin and Eric Jackson are best friends whose relations now are in crisis. Raven Reyes is Abigail's (Abby) а hairdresser who fast becoming her friend...





	1. The list

**Author's Note:**

> persons in this chapter:  
> 1\. Abigail Griffin (Abby)  
> 2\. Thelonious Jaha (chancellor)  
> 3\. Wells Jaha (Thelonious's son)  
> 4\. Eric Jackson (Abby's best friends)  
> 5\. Raven Reyes (Abby's hair stylist)  
> 6\. Lissa (Thelonious's ex wife, Wells's mother)  
> 7\. Clarke (Wells's stepsister, Lissa's daughter)  
> 8\. Zoe Monroe, Maya Vie, Nia Gibson, Fox Harlow, Harper McIntyre, Lincoln Harmon, Finn Collins, Nathan Miller (paid guests (models) for the Wells birthday party)

Тя беше много отегчена. Седеше на бюрото. С едната си ръка превърташе новополучините мейли, които се предполагаше, че трябва да сортира за своя шеф Thelonious Jaha, другата подпираше главата и, като от време на време пръстите и се заиграваха с един вечно изплъзващ се непокорен кичур коса. Беше асистент на канцлера от около година и колкото повече време минаваше толкова по бързо ентусиазма с който беше започнала се изпаряваше. С всеки изминал ден, в който трябваше да сортира пощата, да оформя графиците или... каквото и да поискаше ексцентричният Jaha -канцлер Jaha я отдалечаваше от бляна за успешна, бляскава и стремителна кариера. И ето я тук Abigail Griffin 27 годишна изморена, отрезвена, отегчена и...

\- _Abigail_!

\- _Abigail_. _Би ли се обадила в модната агенция. Трябва да потвърдим последното момиче. Wells реши да е Harper McIntyre. После я добави в листа и ми донеси окончателния списък моля_.

_Чудесно. Това е просто чудесно_ – помисли си Abby. Не и стигаха другите маловажни задачи с които я затрупваше Jaha. Сега трябваше да се занимава и със списъкът с гости за това глупаво парти за осемнадесетия рожден ден на сина му Wells. Като всеки тинейджър от богато семейство, той искаше бляскаво парти, което да бъде отразено от медиите и за което да се говори дълго време след това. Нямаше абсолютно никакво значение, че една четвърт от гостите на въпросното парти щяха да бъдат платени. Нямаше абсолютно никакво значение, че за да бъде това парти неотразимо, Аbby трябваше да направи нещо ужасно. Не. Две ужасни неща. Първо да говори с бившия си най добър приятел Еric Jackson. И второ да се срещне с ужасно дразнещия, вечно говорещ, горделив, властен, самовлюбен, хммм... привлекателен...

\- _Abigail. Списъкът моля. Няма да чакам още дълго за това. Wells ще се обади в 12 и аз няма да му кажа, че все още не разполагам с окончателния списък, защото личната ми асистентка е решила да си вземе почивка за да се порее из облаците._

Ама разбира се. Thelonious никога нямаше да откаже нещо на Wells. Не и след всичко което се беше случило с Lissa, неговата съпруга и майка на Wells...

 

*************************************************************************************

 

Abby хвърли ядосан поглед през широко отворената врата към Jaha, след което с неохота посегна към телефона и набра номера на “New Vision” една от най големите и престижни агенции в града.

\- _New Vision. Добър ден. С какво мога да ви бъда полезен_?

\- _О по дяволите Jackson, това съм аз Аbby. Обаждам се, за да потвърдя последното момиче. Това ще е Harper McIntyre_.

\- _О. Аbby. Хммм. Добре е да те чуя отново_.

\- _О, хайде моля те Jackson. Не е нужно да правим всичко това. Просто. Добре. Утре ще ти пратя по мейла подробностите. Мястото на събитието, в колко часа ще очакваме моделите, поканите и_...

\- _Аbby задръж за момент. Това за партито е ок. Разбрах те. Но Аbby, моля те, трябва да поговорим. Това беше недорозумение и аз ъъъ наистина, наистина съжалявам_.

\- _Jackson, това да кажеш на шефа си_ : " **Хей boss, знаеш ли, че жената с която работим по този голям проект, сещаш се, сина на канцлера е всъщност най добрата ми приятелка. А и между другото тя си пада доста по теб**."  _Това не е точно недоразумение_. – каза тя с раздразнен тон.

\- _Какво точно си мислеше по дяволите_?

\- _Аbby. Аз просто. Той ме изненада и всичко стана толкова бързо. Нека просто се видим за да мога да ти обясня_.

\- _Аз... Аз ще ти пратя утре информацията. Трябва да вървя Jaha има нужда от мен. Е, ами това е. Довиждане_.

И тя затвори телефона преди Jackson да успее да я спре.

 

*****************************************************************************

 

**Списък на платените гости:**

1\. Zoe Monroe - 19 годишна

2\. Maya Vie - 18 годишна

3\. Nia Gibson - 18 годишна

4\. Fox Harlow -18 годишна

5\. Harper McIntyre – 19 годишна

6\. Lincoln Harmon - 20 годишен

7\. Finn Collins - 20 годишен

8\. Nathan Miller -20 годишен

 

Тя вдигна поглед от списъка и затвори демонстративно папката. Нямаше желание да го дочете. Беше повтаряла тези имена през последните две седмици поне по една дузина пъти на ден.

\- _Боже. Когато всичко това приключи ще искам дълга отпуска!_ – измрънка под носа си Аbby.

\- _Какво каза_?

\- _Няма значение Jaha. Имам списъка_.

Тя хвърли последен бърз поглед върху папката на бюрото си, след което се изправи на крака. Приглади черната си рокля Max Mara, фиксира единия ръкав на болерото си Paloma Blanca, прекара ръка през косата си. Господи защо този проклет кичур никога не искаше да седи на мястото си. Ще трябва да поговори по късно за това с Raven. След като се увери, че изглежда добре тя тръгна с уверена стъпка към все още отворената врата, водеща към кабинета на Jaha. Той седеше на бюрото си. Изглеждаше съсредоточен, но Abby го познаваше достатъчно добре за да знае, че само се преструва. Плюс това, не беше ли точно той този, който преди няколко минути прекъсна разговорът и със себе си. Ха. Да тя го беше опознала много добре през тази година, в която трябваше освен с делата му като канцлер, да се занимава и с всички лични работи които и възлагаше. Тя протегна ръка напред за да му подаде папката, при което без да иска бутна статуетката на Буда почиваща целомъдрено на бюрото му.

Господи. Кой нормален човек ще държи статуетка на Буда на бюрото в офиса си? – помисли си тя, докато панически се опитваше да я задържи изправена. Пристъпи леко в страни, при което се спъна в стола за гости и... е добре де... стана пълна каша. Това е което се случи, една пълна каша. Докато се усети Аbby се намираше по дупе на пода в офиса на шефа си. Косата и вече не беше стегната в елегантна опашка, едната обувка незнайно как се беше озовала на хвърлей разстояние от крака и, навсякъде около нея се бяха разпиляли листите от папката. А от бюрото я гледаха Буда и опитващия се с всичка сила да задържи смехът си Thelonious Jaha.

Колко по лош можеше да стане деня? – помисли си тя, опитвайки се не много успешно да възвърне самообладанието си и да се изправи на крака. Jaha Стана от бюрото си и отиде до нея. Подаде и ръка. Тя го изгледа криво и каза:

\- _Сериозно. Буда_?

\- _Знам, знам, но е от ваканцията ни в Индия. Wells никога няма да ми проговори ако я изхвърля. Явно все още смята, че можем да се разберем с Lissa. Предполагам, въпреки че в крайна сметка приех Clarke, той все още ми е ядосан, за начина по който се разделих с майка му_.

\- _По дяволите спести ми поне това Jaha_.

Тя пое ръката му и се изправи. Отиде да вземе обувката си, докато той събираше листите отново в папката. Тя седна на стола и постави обувката на елегантния си крак, след това дръпна ластика от полуразпадащата се опашка. Косата и се разпиля под раменете, падаща на едри и тежки вълни. Thelonious я погледна и се усмихна. Понякога в моменти като този той можеше да я види. Истинската Аbby. Тази, която се криеше под маската на изискана млада жена, работеща за сериозна институция и...

\- _Е добре. След това фиаско предполагам мога да тръгвам. Очевидно ще трябва да мина през Raven за да се погрижи за косата ми_.

\- _Ще се видим по късно Thelonious_. – каза тя.

\- _Знаеш ли. Не се връщай в офиса. Мисля, че няма да си ми необходима до края на деня, ако възникне нещо ще ти звънна. Виж се с Raven, погрижи се за себе си, прибери се в къщи да починеш, знам че последните две седмици бяха натоварени за теб_.

Тя го погледна изненадана, но поклати глава в знак на съгласие. След това стана от стола и се отправи към вратата. Jaha я проследи с поглед докато тя затвори дискретно вратата. След това с папка в ръце, той седна на стола зад бюрото си. Облегна се назад и позволи на смеха да дойде. Той се смя дълго и от сърце.


	2. Abby meets Raven and they talk about Marcus & Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оr how Marcus knew that Abby has a crush on him...

\- _Raven скъпа това е Аbby. Слушай дали ще може да намина, аз имах наистина ужасен ден и искам да поговорим_.

\- _Аbby. Разбира се, знаеш че винаги намирам време за теб. Чакам те в салона, после ще идем за кафе_.

Аbby затвори телефона и се замисли за Raven. След една ужасно луда и пиянска вечер със Jackson и компания, се беше събудила тежък махмурлук и виолетов цвят в косите си. Нямаше предства точно как се беше случило всичко, факт е обаче, че нямаше начин да се яви в този вид на работа. Jackson – явно виновникът за всичко това, предложи да я заведе до „много добра фризьорка“, която „ще те направи като нова за нула време“. И Аbby просто се съгласи. Това беше първият път когато Raven я спаси. След тази случка, Аbby започна да посещава салона два пъти седмично и познанството и с Raven бързо се превърна в приятелство. В началото те говореха основно за Jackson, работата им, обсъждаха модните тенденции или откачените клиенти на Raven. В един момент започнаха да говорят за по лични неща, като семейството, най близките приятели и... по кой си падат. Raven беше споделила с Аbby, че обича и двата пола, но няма никакво желание за дългосрочна връзка. Просто се виждам с приятни хора, забавляваме се и всеки по пътя си. Това ме устройва и съм щастлива. Аbby на свой ред беше признала,че никога не е била с жена, но винаги и е било любопитно какво би било усещането. Също,че в момента не беше във връзка, първо защото не беше срещнала човека и второ защото приоритет номер едно в момента беше кариерата и. Беше започнала, да работи, като стажант за канцлер Thelonious Jaha преди малко повече от половин година. Потънала в мисли Аbby не усети кога е стигнала до салона. Тя отвори вратата и се огледа. Видя Raven удобно изтегнала се в креслото предназначено за клиенти.

\- _Хей, ти здравей._ – каза Аbby усмихвайки се.

\- _Хей Аbb. Как си? Оооо, тази коса наистина се нуждае от моите ръце нали? Хайде сядай да те оправим и да идем на кафе за да поговорим на спокойствие._

След половин час в опитните ръце на Raven, Аbby изглеждаше като нова. Косата и бе прихваната в красива плитка, като долната част се спускаше свободно върху лявото и рамо.

\- _Ето. И денят стана по красив_. – каза Raven усмихвайки се.

\- _Нека си взема чантата и да вървим_.

Петнадесет минути по късно бяха в близкото кафе, удобно настанени в уединено сапаре.

\- _Е какво става_? – попита Raven.

\- _Оооо._

И тогава Аbby и разказа всичко. Как Thelonious и беше възложил задачата всички от списъка на Wells да са на разположение за партито му. Как това и беше коствало поне десетина посещения в “New Vision”. Как беше видяла симпатичния и собственик. Как след третото и посещение вече го смяташе за арогантен и самовлюбен, но това не променяше факта, че е дяволски привлекателен. Как между спора дали Nathan Miller ще е на разположение в събота вечер и защо Fox Harlow не може да отреже косата си точно преди партито на Wells, беше подхвърлила на Jackson, колко добре е, че Marcus Kane също ще е там за да може да контролира "децата си". 

\- _О. Аз не се съмнявам, че това е единствената причина, заради която искаш Marcus на партито._ – беше и отговорил Jackson.

\- _Какво се опитваш да кажеш Jackson?_

\- _Нищо. Само, че трябва да си сляп за да не забележиш колко често се оглеждаш дали шефът ми не е наоколо. Освен това Аbby и двамата знаем много добре, че разговорите ни можеха да се случат и извън офиса, но ето те тук._ – каза той намигайки и.

\- _О, ти си просто ужасен. Може би, шефът ти е привлекателен, но той е толкова самовлюбен, всезнаещ, нахален..._

И тя млъкна защото в този момент Marcus влезна в стаята.

\- _Ха, госпожица Griffin. Отново_. – каза той с широка усмивка.

\- _Господин Kane_. – Аbby поклати глава за поздрав.

Присви очи и го изгледа продължително. След което се обърна към Jackson.

\- _Е предполагам ще се чуем по късно. Сега трябва да вървя_.

После приглади гънките на полата си и се изправи бавно. Отправи се към закачалката за жакета и чантата си. Marcus Kane я пресрещна. Взе жакета и го задържа за да и помогне да се облече. Аbby беше изненадана, но не се възпротиви. Той откачи чантата и протегна ръка към Аbby. 

Госпожице Griffin..

В момента в който Аbby посегна за чантата си, той издърпа ръката си, така че Аbby стисна въздуха. Това я накара да се почувства глупаво и се изчерви. Marcus Kane я гледаше с детинска широка усмивка усмивка,която разкри два реда перфектно равни и бели зъби забеляза Аbby.

\- _Може би, трябва да ме подкупите_?

\- _Моля_? – каза тя не вярваща какво чува.

\- _Телефонния ви номер например. Може би дори обещание за питие_?

Аbby откачаше. Този мъж. Какво си позволяваше той. Как можеше да и говори по този начин. Тя не му беше дала никакви поводи да флиртува, е добре де, освен може би около стотина изследващи погледа, но това не му дава никакво право...

\- _Marcus. Познавам Аbby и повярвай ми това не е начина да сигнеш до сърцето и_. – подвикна Jackson смеейки се от другия край на стаята.

\- _За бога Jackson_. – каза почти в истерия Аbby.

След което грабна чантата си и напусна офиса.

\- _А след това_? – попита Raven.

\- _Не знам. Просто това беше последния път когато отидох до “New Vision”_. – призна Аbby.

\- _Аbby! Може би е крайно време да се позабавляваш_.

Аbby завъртя очи.

\- _А Jackson? Знаеш ли той е просто съсипан. Вие трябва да се сдобрите. Той ми звъни през вечер говорейки за теб._

\- _Какво_? – Аbby попита невярващо.

\- _Да, да. Е добре аз ще ти кажа какво се случи след това_. – каза Raven гледайки мило все още ококорената Аbby.

И Ravenзапочна да разказва какво и беше споделил Jackson:

\- _Тази твоя приятелка Abigail Griffin обвързана ли е_? – въпросът му изненада Jackson.

\- _Аbby? Не в момента аз съм единствения мъж в живота и_. – каза Jackson усмихвайки се.

\- _Но защо питаш? Харесваш ли я_?

\- _Хмммм_. – беше единственото което каза Marcus.

\- _Знаеш ли аз не мисля, че би се получило нещо_. – започна да говори без покана Jackson. _Първо тя е абсолютно погълната от работата си в момента. Второ канцлер Jaha и възлага толкова много задачи, че едва намира време за себе си. Което води до трето, едва намира време и за мен, а аз драги мой съм най добрия и приятел и нямам никакво намерение да я деля с друг мъж още по малко, ако този мъж си ти. Четвърто въпреки факта че те смята за - момент какви бяха думите и, а да - " **привлекателен"**  , не мисля, че си точно нейния тип_.

\- _Тя ме смята за какъв_?

\- _О_.

\- _За какъв Jackson_?

\- _Ами, привлекателен може би_. – каза леко смутен Jackson.

\- _Тя ти каза това_?

\- _Ами всъщност... може би го спомена да... между **самовлюбен, всезнаещ, нахален** и_...

Jackson погледна към Marcus и замълча сконфузен. За миг стаята стана много тиха. После Marcus Kane започна да се смее с пълен глас.


	3. An unexpected visit which changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby takes a bath preparing for the party. She has a meeting with Raven but someone else finds himself at the door. Then everything get out of control. Raven again is the one that saves Abby - or almost.

- _Какво? Мога да поканя един човек за придружител? Това е... Това е наистина щедро Thelonious._ \- каза Abby мислейки си, че след всички главоболия това всъщност беше най малкото което Wells можеше да направи.

- _Добре. Тогава ще се видим там._ \- каза Thelonious и затвори телефона.

Abby остана няколко минути загледана в телефона си, чудейки се кого да извика за свой спасител. Партито разбира се щеше да е забавно, поне колкото забавно можеше да е едно парти с десетки тинейджъри. Единствения проблем беше, че неизменно там ще се сблъска с Jackson и още по лошо с Marcus Kane.

След по малко от пет минути пръстите и играеха по дисплея набирайки номера на Raven. Уговориха се да се срещнат в Abby, където да се приготвят и да "пият по едно за отскок". Оставаха около четири часа до събитието. Abby не можеше да повярва, че най накрая е приключила с ангажиментите и сега остава само приятната част. Тя се замисли дали да не звънне за последен път на Jackson просто за да е сигурна, че всичко е наред ( след разговора с Raven, не му беше толкова ядосана ), но реши, че ще го накаже още малко за невниманието му.

Тя хвърли телефона на дивана и се отправи към банята. Усети леко къркорене в стомаха си, което и напомни, че не е хапвала почти нищо от сутринта. В главата и се заформи дилема дали да си вземе бърз душ и да хапне или да заложи на по дълга отпускаща и релаксираща вана. Знаеше, че факта, че не е яла може да и изиграе лоша шега, но ваната пред нея беше толкова изкушаваща. Тя пусна крана и сипа щедро от любимата си пяна за вана с аромат на жасмин. Застана пред огледалото и съблече бързо дрехите си. Ваната беше пълна на 1/3 затова тя се заоглежда в отражението си. Усмихна се на себе си. Отсреща я гледаше красива млада жена. Стегнато и поддържано тяло, безупречно лице, красиво оформени скули, изразителни и нежни устни, шоколадови блестящи очи и... тя дръпна шнолата от косата си и я остави да се разпилее по раменете и. Косата и падна на едри вълни и се разпиля по гърба и. Беше доволна от това което вижда. Усмихна се още веднъж на себе си, след което се обърна и влезна във ваната. Притвори очи и се отпусна наслаждавайки се на жасминовия аромат, оставяйки съзнанието си да се рее безцелно. Не усети как е минало времето. Стресна се от почукване по вратата. _Странно._ \- помисли си тя. Колкото и да беше изгубила представа за времето мислеше, че има още време до срещата им с Raven. Abby с неохота излезе от ваната, дръпна тапата за да се оттече водата, метна набързо хавлия около себе си и държейки я с една ръка отпред се запъти към вратата. Тропането се повтори този път по настоятелно.

- _Добре, добре Raven. Идвам. Просто задръж за момент мислих, че_... тя отвори вратата. Очите и се разшириха, устата и неволно се отвори, неспособна да издаде никакъв звук. След това тя затвори вратата с трясък. Завъртя се и се облегна на вратата. Сърцето и биеше неистово в гърдите имаше усещането, че ще изскочи всеки момент. Ръката и леко потрепери и тя затвори очи. На вратата отново се почука. Abby не смееше да помръдне. Точно когато се канеше да отвори очи и да запристъпва на пръсти към вътрешността на апартамента си, гласът я спря.

-  _Abigail Griffin. Вече видях, че сте тук. Не се опитвайте да се скриете от мен, трябва да поговорим. Наистина е належащо._

\- _По дяволите, по дяволите, по дяволите. - шепнеше си тя._

Може би, ако не му отговори ще си тръгне. Ами да. Точно това ще стане, разбира се че ще си тръгне. Тя се изправи на пръсти, колкото можеше по тихо и пристъпи напред. В следващия момент се чу щракване и вратата се отвори. Тя подскочи и изпусна хавлията от ръката си. Хавлията се строполи на топка на пода. Abby замръзна на място в пълен шок. Крайниците и се вцепениха, а умът и отказа да работи. 

Няколко крачки зад нея, нещо подобно се случваше с Marcus Kane. Ръката му все още седеше на бравата. Тялото му беше приведено леко напред заради замаха с който беше отворил. Лицето му беше... е то беше не по малко шокирано от нейното. Той отвори уста за да каже нещо. След това я затвори. Хвърли и едновременно сдържан и любопитен поглед започвайки от краката и свършвайки с все още мократа и коса. И двамата осъзнаваха абсурдността на ситуацията и двамата не знаеха как да реагират и още по малко какво да кажат. 

_Добре. Какво става? Какво става? Каквооо ставааа по дяволите? Не той не е там. Това е. Това е просто, не абсурд, изключено. Той не е там. Това е просто моето въображение. Ха ха. Ами да разбира се. Ако беше там щеше да каже нещо, да извика, да се извини, да излезе. Abigail Griffin ти си добре. Ти си просто абсолютно 100%  перфектно. Просто се обърни и ще видиш как ще се забавляваш на шантавите си мисли._

Тя завъртя много лекичко главата си назад и **го видя.** Той излезе от стъписването си и и се усмихна широко. След това каза:

_-Здравей и ти. Определено не очаквах такова посрещане Abigail._

_\- Мамка му. -_ беше единствената дума която успя да каже тя. След това се затича към спалнята си, викайки ги. Затръшна вратата и реши, че никога повече няма да излезе от там. Никога. Никога. Никога до края на целия си проклет живот.

Половин час по късно на вратата отново се почука. 

- _Abby. Какво става Abby наред ли е всичко?-_ Raven долепи ухото си до вратата в опит да разбере защо никой не и отговаря.

- _Моля влез.-_ тя чу непознат мъжки глас.

Raven повдигна учудено вежди след което открехна вратата и влезна предпазливо.

- _Ти кой си? Къде е Abby? Защо никой не ми каза че има промяна в плана? Така и така си тук би ли ми помогнал пред вратата има две кутии внеси ги вместо мен. Ако Abby ме беше предупредила, че ще имаме толкова очарователна компания щях да се пооправя предварително. -_ каза му тя намигайки.

- _Приятелката ти е в спалнята._ \- каза той. _Наистина_....

Не успя да довърши мисълта си. Raven се кикотеше насреща му.

- _Ама вие не си губите времето а сладък?_

Преди Marcus да се опита да обясни ситуацията тя го тикаше към вратата, а след това се запъти с леки подскоци и развеселена към спалнята на Abby. Отне и още половин час да убеди Abby да открехне вратата. Всъщност накрая вече не я убеждаваше. Просто я заплаши, че ако не отвори проклетата врата ще се обади на Jaha и ще му каже, че партито се забавя, защото асистентката му се е заключила в спалнята си и отказва да излезе от там. Накрая Abby нямаше какво да направи. Открехна съвсем леко вратата, надникна, и бързо издърпа Raven в стаята.

- _ТОЙ КАКВО?_ Raven се превиваше от смях. _И ти се озова просто както майка те е родила пред него? И после просто побягна и се скри тук?_

_-Добре това е достатъчно Raven. Не ме карай да се чувствам още по глупаво. Просто ми помогни да измислим някакъв план. Да това е което ни трябва на първо време. План. И то адски добър план. ТИ ТРЯБВА ДА ИДЕШ ТАМ И ДА ГО РАЗКАРАШ. ТРЯБВА ДА ГО РАЗКАРАШ И ДА МУ КАЖЕШ:_

_**НИКОГА ПОВЕЧЕ, НИКОГА, ПРИ НИКАКВИ ОБСТОЯТЕЛСТВА НЕ СЕ ОБАЖДАЙТЕ,ДОБЛИЖАВАЙТЕ ДО ПРИЯТЕЛКАТА МИ. ЗА ЦЯЛ ЖИВОТ ДОКАТО ЦЕЛИЯ ПРОКЛЕТ СВЯТ СЪЩЕСТВУВА!!!**_

_Да. точно това ще му кажеш. Хайде отивай.-_ и Abby буташе Raven отново навън.

\- _Добре. Изглежда имаме ситуация._ \- каза му тя повдигайки вежда. _Най накрая имам удоволствието да се запозная с прочутия Marcus Kane. Аз съм Raven между другото. Abby, тя...е тя не иска да те вижда точно сега, така че... -_ всъщност това беше един от малкото моменти в които иначе много приказливата Raven не беше съвсем сигурна какво трябва да каже.

- _Иска или не трябва да излезе. Всъщност причината да дойда беше, за да и съобщя, че Fox все пак го направи. Тя не само отряза косата си, но я боядиса и зелена. Трябваше да решим с кое момиче да я заместим, но..._ \- той погледна към часовника си. _Е да кажем, че просто Wells ще получи неочаквана изненада. Предполагам че, надявам се да и предадеш това. Аз най вероятно ще е най добре да тръгна в противен случай няма да сте способни да отидете на партито. А да ви създавам неприятности е последното което искам. Кутиите са на плота в кухнята. -_ каза той и се запъти към вратата. 

Raven взе кутиите и тръгна към спалнята.

-Между другото. Предай на приятелката си, че нямам търпение да се видим на партито. А и още нещо. Да задължително и кажи, че има невероятен задник. - каза той с дяволита усмивка притваряйки входната врата.


	4. The plan: (Marcus + Abby) = ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Jackson have a plan:  
> 1\. Rope Abby with ribbon and drag her to the alcove  
> 2\. Be sure Marcus will come there  
> 3\. Run and pray Abby dont kill you next days
> 
> and the plan seems to work. Or how Marcus kissed Abby for the first time

-  _Abigail! Добре, това е нелепо. Не можеш цяла вечер да се криеш. Искам да се забавлявам. Хайде. -_ мрънкаше Raven.

_\- Аз просто не мога. Върви намери Jackson, вярвам че е някъде тук. Аз просто ще се опитам да намеря Wells за да го поздравя и... и ще си ходя. -_ каза Abby надничайки зад стената.

Raven не искаше да я оставя сама, но знаеше колко упорита може да е Abby когато си науми нещо, затова реши, че и трябва план и тя започна мислено да го нахвърля в главата си.

**План:**

**1 точка: Намери Jackson**

**2 точка: Хванете Marcus**

**3 точка: Челен сблъсък между Abby и Marcus**

**4 точка: Бягай колкото се може по надалеч от Abby**

Raven и се усмихна, даде и бърза целувка и се завъртя след което тръгна да изпълнява плана си. Първа точка беше лесна, трябваше само да се заслуша къде е най шумната част от партито и щеше да намери Jackson. Винаги във вихъра на купона. 

\- _Хей, знам че Abby ти е малко ядосана сега и ако направиш това ще, е може би просто ще те убие, но аз имам нужда от помощта ти Jackson_. - каза тя.

\- _Разбира се слънце само кажи. Къде е Abby всъщност. Знам, че не е подходящия момент, но аз наистина исках да я видя. Това трябва да спре. Аз и се извиних поне стотина пъти не знам какво повече да направя. Явно трябва да я вържа за да..._

_\- Хей задръж. Какво каза?_

_\- Явно трябва да я вържа и да я държа така докато не приеме извиненията ми и не разбере, че това с Marcus беше едно голямо недорозумение._

_\- Това е!!!_

_\- Всъщност Raven благодаря за загрижеността, но аз не говорех буквално._

Тя го дърпаше за ръката преди да може да каже каквото и да е друго.

_\- Хайде. Трябва да откраднем няколко панделки от подаръците на Wells. После ти трябва да кажеш на Marcus, че искаш да поговорите в градината. Ще намериш някакво извинение това да се случи след 15 минути. След това ще хванем Abby и ако трябва насила ще я завлечем до мястото на срещата ви. След това ние с теб трябва просто да избягаме и да се молим нещата да се наредят._

_\- Задръж за момент. Какво трябва да се нареди? Има ли нещо, което не знам?_

_\- Ами работата е там, че. Ами да кажем, че Marcus води с 1:0 и Abby е малко притеснена от резултата. -_ каза Raven хилейки се. След което му разказа всичко.

\- Боже господи Raven, тя сигурно е бясна. Ние не можем просто. Можем ли?

Тя му се усмихна и му намигна, затова той се запъти да изпълни точка две от плана. Той го намери да разговаря с Jaha. 

\- _Сър. Надявам се, че партито ще се хареса на синът ви._ -каза той с леко кимане на глава.

\- _Разбира се да. Кой тинейджър не би харесал подобно парти, всъщност исках да благодаря на Abby, но не мога да я открия. Дали не си я виждал?_

_\- О аз съм сигурен, че съвсем скоро ще се появи. -_ каза Jackson след което се обърна към Marcus.

\- _Всъщност търсих теб. Възникна малка ситуация с която трябва да се справим. Нека се видим след около 15 минути в градината беседката мисля ще е подходяща, ще се опитам да подготвя нещата. А и Marcus ела сам.-_ и преди да може Marcus да реагира той си замина оставяйки Marcus и Thelonious да се гледат с недоумение.

******************

-  _Abby измислих го. Всичко ще бъде страхотно просто трябва да ми се довериш нали? Затвори очи._

_- Raven това е абсурдно. Няма да затварям очите си. Всъщност точно в този момент смятам да си тръгна._

_\- Ок Ab. Ще си тръгнем двете заедно. Просто направи което те моля преди това. Ок. След това ще правим каквото пожелаеш. Довери ми се. Никога не съм те подвеждала нали?_

_\- Това Jackson ли е? Защо идва при нас ? Ти ли му каза, че сме на беседката Raven?_

_\- Всъщност го помолих да ни заведе на някое забавно място за да се напием и да се сдобрите, нали знаеш. Хайде Ab, та той ти е най добрия приятел не можеш да му се сърдиш вечно._

_\- Да предполагам е така. -_ Abby подаде лека усмивка към Jackson.

\- _Но само да си посмял пак да направиш нещо подобно._

\- _О господи_. - изрева почти плачейки Jackson.

\- _Знаеш ли какво Raven аз съм вън от това. Съжалявам._

_-Хайде де Jackson не бъди страхливец. -_ каза Raven опитвайки се незабелязано да стрелне с очи към Abby.

\- _Не Raven. Abby искам да знаеш, че нямам нищо общо с това._

_\- С кое това Jackson? -_ попита плахо Abby като си мислеше, че всъщност едва ли иска да научи отговора.

\- _С моята изненада. -_ усмихна и се Raven след това хвана ръцете на Abby в скута си, целуна я по носа и каза.

_-Хайде нямаме много време. Затвори очи._

И Abby го направи. В следващите няколко секунди Raven омота ръцете и и направи здрава панделка около китките и. Abby отвори уста за да извика, но бе прекъсната от Raven.

\- _Не Abby това ще е чудесно. Нали. Просто ми вярвай. После ще ми благодариш._

Abby тръгна да отваря очите си когато усети как Raven ги покрива с ръце издавайки леко _"Шшшшшшшттттттт не"_ след което върза панделка и над тях.

\- _Добре Raven. Достатъчно. Каквито и дивотии да са в главата ти, това трябва да спре точно в този момент. Веднага ме отвържи и да тръгваме. Аз няма да участвам в този... в този филм_

_\- Да Abby веднага. Само преброи до 100. Ок. Това е. Брой до 100 и ще видиш. Всичко ще се оправи, ще забравиш за всичко което се случи преди._

_\- Но това е нелепо._

_\- 1,2,3... започна да брои Raven._

_\- 4,5,6... въздъхна Abby 7,8...36,37 - Raven?_

_\- Да аз съм тук, но искам да броиш Abby и се отпусни. Ок? Аз няма да ти отговарям повече просто продължавай да броиш и се отпусни._

_89,90,91,92,93..._

_*************************_

Marcus се приближаваше към беседката, но видя че има нещо нередно. Вместо Jackson там имаше някой друг. Жена ако съдеше по гласа. И какво по дяволите. Броеше ли тя? Когато се приближи достатъчно видя че е вързана с ПАНДЕЛКА???

\- 99,100. Ок  _Raven доволна ли си?  И за твоя информация не, това изобщо не помогна. Raven?  Jackson?_

Jackson? - помисли си Marcus. О! О! Той се засмя тихо. Не можеше да повярва какво се случва. Той се приближи тихо до Abby и тупна леко по носа и с показалец. Тя подскочи леко от изненада след което извика.

\- _Това не е забавно Raven. Незабавно ме пусни иначе..._

Той се наведе над нея. Беше толкова близо, че Abby усети дъхът му и затаи своя. Тя знаеше, че това не е Raven, но какво по дяволите се случваше. После усети целувка по носа си и ръка която леко мина през косата и. Тя спря да диша за момент. Имаше нещо едновременно плашещо и вълнуващо. После една ръка дръпна връзката покриваща очите и и тя извика.

\- _Ти._

\- _Как? Какво? Как?  Raven. Боже. Ти..._

_\- И аз се радвам да те видя отново. -_ усмихна и се той.

\- _Ти. Аз не. Трябваше Raven. Тя беше тук и..._

Marcus се усмихна отново след което се наведе напред и я целуна. Abby замръзна. Сякаш времето спря, а тя спря заедно с него. Не можеше да помръдне, не можеше да мисли. Остана в този единствен момент в който устните на Marcus Kane бяха върху нейните. Това беше лека целувка, едва докосвайки устните и но задържащи се върху тях. След това той дръпна възела около ръцете и. Abby беше свободна, но тя нито усещаше нито реагираше. След време по късно тя си спомняше, че не може да определи колко дали бяха секунди, минути или часове, той се отдръпна. Abby все още седеше безмълвна и просто го наблюдаваше. Без да счупва погледа с нея той протегна ръка и каза.

\- Хайде позволи ми да те изпратя до дома ти.

И тя му позволи...

 


End file.
